1. Field
This application relates generally to generating and/or management of digital dreamboards.
2. Related Art
People may have dreams and aspirations they would like to fulfill. A dream or aspiration can be difficult to achieve without the assistance of a particular technique such as a dreamboard. A dreamboard can help a person envision various life goals and aspirations. A dreamboard can provide a daily reminder of one's goals.
At the same time, online social networks and crowdfunding websites have enabled people to gather in a collective effort of individuals who network and pool their resources. Current online social networks simply allow users to make connections and interact. Users may lack a platform that enables them to discover, share, and receive feedback on their dreams. Users can ‘like’ existing content, but are unable to share their particular dreams as represented in a digital dreamboard in an effective manner. Likewise, crowd funding is used in support of a wide variety of activities, including disaster relief, support of artists by fans, political campaigns, startup company funding, etc. However, it has yet to be applied to assisting fulfillment of dreams and aspirations as represented in a digital dreamboard context (e.g. a vision board).